


be my ebb and flow

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if there's no one else, they'll always have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my ebb and flow

**Author's Note:**

> I.... really don't know what this is. May or may not expand on it soon since it's so short. I do have another Cam/Chris fic in the works, which will be posted sometime this week!

Cam is crisp white linens tucked away neatly under the mattress corners, while Chris is chaos and rumpled sheets strewn haphazardly and wrinkled.  


Chris is goofy laughter and ridiculous answers to questions, while Cam is serious and straight-forward with the occasional joke or smile.

One is light and constantly seeming to be floating off the ground, while the other is grounded and keeping everyone standing on their two feet.

They are opposites, yet share so much in common.

Coursing through their veins is a desire to prove their worth to the team, the need to show the world just what they can truly do and how far they can go as players. 

Their shared love for their team is a forever raging river. Pushing them further, making them cross out of the lines of comfort to do what is needed. There isn't anything they wouldn't do for their team.

Or for each other.

They clash and tease. Bicker and exchange snarky comments. But they always come back to each other at the end of the day.

No one else can soothe the tension from Cam's shoulders the way Chris can, just as no one can bring a smile back to Chris' face after a day of not so perfect skating like Cam does. 

It might not make sense to others looking at them from the outside, but to them, their ability to be exactly what each other needs makes perfect sense.

No matter what it may be, they'll always be there for each other.

They'll always have each other's backs.

No matter what may come their way.


End file.
